1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated emblem for a motor vehicle and, more specifically to an emblem including a translucent display template that is illuminated from behind by a light source. The emblem consists of internal and external fasteners that allow the illuminant, display template and other main components to be replaced without removing the entire device from the supporting vehicle surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of illuminated displays or emblems for the exterior of automotive vehicles have been designed. None of the known devices, however, provide an easy and fast assembly such that, once attached, the components, indicia and light source can be replaced without the requirement of detaching the entire device from the supporting surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,932 issued on Dec. 3, 1985 to Lehrer et al, discloses a lighted novelty item that includes a battery powered LED with a prism lens for illuminating a transparent portion of a face plate. The novelty item is not configured to be attached to an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,950 issued on Oct. 30, 1990 to Yamada shows a display device for an automotive mark plate which incorporates a means of illumination disposed behind an indicia-bearing planar element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,487 issued on Dec. 12, 1990 to Okano discloses a face-brightening device for use with vehicles. FIG. 14 shows the means of illumination incorporated into the logo/emblem of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,826 issued on Dec. 24, 1991 to Lan, discloses an auxiliary brake lamp that illuminates a transparent face-plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,924 issued on Jun. 13, 1995 to Ewing et al. discloses an illuminated vehicle bra that includes a number of light sources for transferring a message. U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,548 issued on Oct. 24, 1995 to Esslinger et al. discloses a fiber optic illuminated panel that can be mounted on the side of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,065 issued on Jul. 29, 1986 to Mori et al. describes a decorative part that can be used for illuminating emblems. However, the device is not constructed such that the display, illuminant and other components are easily replaced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,970 issued on Feb. 24, 1987 to Murphy discloses an illuminated panel assembly that can be used on vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,695 issued on Dec. 18, 1990 to Armbruster discloses a device that can be used for illumination of a vehicle emblem and is constructed so that the components are replaceable. However, the device does not consist of internal type fasteners so that the components are replaceable without entirely removing the device from the supporting surface of a vehicle.